<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine, No Regrets by merryghoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464386">Wine, No Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul'>merryghoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Introspection, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley after losing her SmackDown Women’s Championship rematch on the 6/11/20 episode of <em>SmackDown.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge, fic_promptly Fills 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine, No Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: <span></span><a href="https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/"><b>femslashficlets</b></a>: The Star | <span></span><a href="https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fic_promptly</b></a>: <a href="https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/2013/12/31/dec-30-endings.html?thread=9084876#cmt9084876">any, any, end of the line</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bayley exhausted her rematch clause and lost. Her chances at regaining the title she lost were over. There was the Royal Rumble next year. Bayley hasn’t won a Rumble yet. There was also Money in the Bank. She could win again and pin whoever was the SmackDown Women’s Champion after said champion was knocked out at some pay per view match. But those events were months away into the new year.</p>
<p>Her relationship with Sasha was also over. The hugs they shared in public and private? The moments they shared on the road? Those celebrations they had for months earlier in the year as champions? Gone.</p>
<p>Bayley thought about those things as she opened a bottle of wine. She wondered if she wanted those moments back with Sasha as she poured the wine into a glass.</p>
<p>She laughed, knowing she’d do what she did to Sasha again if she could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>